A Percabeth Fanfiction
by MagicWrite
Summary: A Percabeth Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV:

Today I'm going to take Annabeth out on a date, and pop the question! I've been dying to ask it for a while! But today is perfect because yesterday Annabeth finished re-designing Olympus! She loves pancakes, I do too, but only the blue ones. I'm taking her to a special place in New Jersey! I hope she likes it, gods I'm so lucky to have her as a girlfriend!

Narrator:

Percy walked into Annabeth's room, his sea green eyes glimmering with excitement and happiness, he had a bouquet of white roses [author: To the Hunger Games fans out there: White as -SNOW- and the roses were -PRIMROSES- haha... ha...] he grinned widely "Wanna go on a date with me Annaboo?" He asked fiddling with pockets. Annabeth's grey eyes widened with surprise "Why would you even ask. Uh- DUH!" She laughed as she knocked on his noggin "Seaweed Brain!" Percy smiled and kissed her cheek "At 8" she smiled "That's in a half hour." "I can't wait that long" he replied

*—*LE MAGICAL TIMESKIP*—*

Annabeth's POV:

I cursed as a cop with blond locks pulled us over "Hades's Underpants!" The cop looked at me funny as he issued me a ticket for speeding. I made a right-turn and pulled into the parking lot of a pancake restaurant

*—*LE MAGICAL TIMESKIP*—*

Percy's POV:

We finished our pancakes when I pulled a small box out of my pocket. I knelt down on one knee. Annabeth looked at me, her beautiful, sparkling eyes wide "Perc-" I interrupted her "Annabeth Chase. I love you with all my heart. You fulfill my life, and you are wonderful. I could never ask for a better girlfriend. Basically, I don't like your last name. I think you should change it... to Jackson." He smiled as her grey eyes brimmed with tears as she nodded violently "Of course Seaweed Brain! This is so unexpected! I actually was thinking of asking the same thing!" She wipes some tears away "I was kinda planning on proposing to you". I stood up and kissed her lips softly while smiling, she kissed back and pulled away after a bit. "Let's go home. When Grover finds out he's gonna scream" I said as I smiled.

WELL THAT'S IT PEEPS! TELL ME ANY RECOMMENDATIONS AND IDEAS! THANK YOU *Bows*


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's P.O.V:

It was 11pm when I snuck into Percys room in my pajamas, I sat down near him and whispered something in his ear, he shot up "what do you mean your breaking up with me?" I snickered "I just wanted to get you up, now go brush your teeth"

Percy came back, with his teeth brushed and his hair fixed. He cleared his throat and looked at my pajamas, which were a bra and panties "Were engaged, do you have a problem?" He rubbed the base of his neck "Um... it's just I've never seen you show this much skin before..." he said shyly "So?" He gave up "So what do you want to do." "I dunno, just kiss and stuff" I kissed his cheek and laid down on his bed gesturing for him to lay down next to me, he did and he slowly started edging towards the clip of my bra, I of course noticed "You van just take it off" I whispered, he nodded and took off my bra, I smiled and covered myself in his bedsheets and I kissed his cheek. I fell asleep.

Percy's P.O.V:

I was shocked that Annabeth let me take off her bra, but it was ok, i was anticipating fireworks to explode or something.

I got up around 1am, I yawned and say Annabeth stirring behind me, she sat up and yawned to, I just stared at her chest, I mean, I never saw half naked women before. She regarded me and I immediately looked at her eyes "S-Sorry It's just..." I trailed off. "It's ok, just look up here" she pointed to her face, I kissed her softly as a thank you for not getting mad and grabbed her behind slightly. She looked surprised but stopped. She looked at me and licked her lips.

We were naked, I was naked she was too, I mean we didn't have sex yet but we were naked in front of each other, which was weird, we cuddled a bit, and finally we fell asleep in a hug, around 2am we both woke up and got tired af waiting. We kissed each other roughly and I pushed Annabeth on the bed. She smiled "I love you Seaweed Brain" and we kissed as we enjoyed the feeling of each other inside of us. Finally I came. She gasped "Cr*p, I didn't take birth control, and I'm fertile today. Dammit" she stood up and sighed, We'll ask the doctor tomorrow. We laid down next to each other, still naked and i kissed every inch of her over and over again, I hugged her tightly and thought "I'll always protect you my wise girl."

AUTHORS NOTE:

So, did I do a good job of making sure it was apparent they had sex, but not showing it too much? Or should I just not try to conceal it? Next chapter Grover and Juniper will appear as Annabeth May or may not be pregnant.


End file.
